


Enamored Doctor

by ThatscoolIguess



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Spencer is very cute and awkward, it's okay oc likes it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatscoolIguess/pseuds/ThatscoolIguess
Summary: Summery to come.Just know that this is about a smart girl who meets a smart boy. Can I make it anymore obvious lol
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Enamored Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fanfic starts season 1 episode 20. I wanted to keep some of Elle in the fanfic but I didn't really wanna start from the beginning of the show. I'll try and update once every 2 weeks, but I just got a new job so idk if that'll happen. Lets see lol

“JJ, I already told you that I don’t wanna go out tonight,” I sighed. 

“Please, Phelia. Penny and Elle haven’t seen you in weeks and they really miss you,” JJ begged with her desperation in her voice. I looked at her for a few moments longer.

“Who all is going?” I looked back down to my book, not wanting to see the triumphant smile on JJ’s face, knowing that she won.

“My team, Penelope, Elle, Morgan, and Reid. Gideon and Hotch said they couldn’t make it tonight,” I turned back to look at JJ and I desperately wanted to tell her no, but the look of hope that she wore was the final push that I needed to agree to this silly outing.

“Are we going together? If not I need to know when and where.” JJ’s face broke with a smile that could’ve lit a room easily. “Also, I’ve never met Morgan or Dr. Reid so you’re gonna have to work double time to help me not be completely awkward.”

“You’ll be fine. Morgan is really nice and Reid is equally, if not more awkward than you. I’m sure they’ll like you. You always think you’re some weirdo, but you’re better at talking to people than you think you are,” JJ explained with this weird knowing sort of look on her face. “Also, we can go together. I brought my go-bag with me since I need to change out the clothes in it, so I have everything I need,”

I guess she’s kinda right, but just because I’m good at something doesn’t always mean that I enjoy it. Plus, I was really looking forward to having tonight to myself. I worked way too many hours this week and definitely would enjoy a night to relax, but I also know that with JJ, Penny, and Elle’s schedules this may be one of the only free nights for awhile.

“Alright,-” I nodded,”-I’m gonna go get changed. I’ll be quick,” JJ nodded before settling down on the couch. 

I rushed to my bedroom and began to shuffle through all of my clothes. After a few minutes of shuffling through different outfits I settled on a black long sleeve shirt and a plaid, black and white, form fitting dress. I stared at myself in the mirror for what felt like a long time, but in reality it was less than a minute. For some reason, my legs looked weird tonight and while I know everyone won’t even think what I am right now, I still threw on a pair of black pantyhose. 

What if everyone thought I was trying too hard? Should I change into something different? This outfit is a little out there, plus I don’t want Morgan and Dr. Reid to judge me. Suddenly, I heard JJ yell out for me to hurry.  
“Damn it,” I muttered under my breath. Instead of worrying about my outfit, I rushed to pack a small purse with my makeup, just enough to touch up whatever's left over from this morning, as well as some money. I grabbed some socks and my Doc Martens and made my way back to the living room where I knew JJ was waiting for me.

“JJ, you gotta stop rushing perfection,” I said while slipping my shoes on. I saw Jayje roll her eyes before grabbing my silver jewelry.

“I just don’t want to keep everyone waiting,” I readily agreed with her and with that the two of us rushed out of my apartment making sure to lock my door on the way out.

Luckily, the bar that we were going to wasn’t very far from my apartment. It only took about 10 minutes to walk there meaning that we were going to keep our friends waiting for too long. 

We walked into the bar and I didn’t even get the chance to scan the room before JJ started to drag me to where I quickly realized the group was. As I approached the table, I noticed my friends Penelope and Elle, but also two new people that I realized were the two members of the BAU I haven’t met. I felt my hands start to shake so I brought them in front of me and began to fiddle with my fingers in an attempt to lessen the intense anxiety I felt over meeting these strangers. 

We arrived at the table in what appeared to be the shortest time possible and I could hear when Penelope finally saw me as she let out a big squeal. I felt her body crashing into me and I felt so tension leave my body instantly. I let out a relieved laugh as I returned her hug with just as much fervor.

“I’ve missed you so much my angel!” Penelope exclaimed. My smile got almost impossibly bigger at her greeting, okay so maybe this wasn’t so bad of an idea. I did really miss Penny after all.

“I missed you too, Pen,” I laughed out before turning to Elle, pulling her into a quick hug since I know she doesn’t like hugs as much. 

“And I missed you Elle! I know it’s been over a month since we last talked,” Elle smiled as she returned my hug. 

“Ya know, I’ve been meaning to call you to go get coffee but everytime I go to do it, we get called for a case,” Elle explained and I nodded in understanding. I know how hard it is for the members of the BAU to maintain relationships outside of work. The last thing I want is for any of my friends to think that I resent them for something that is completely out of their control.

“You don’t have to explain, I understand. I haven’t reached out so the blame isn’t just on you,” Elle smiled in thanks before taking a sip of her drink.

I turned to look at the two party members that I have yet to meet. I luckily made sure to ask JJ for a physical description of the two males before we came to the bar. Derek Morgan looked exactly how I imagined he would when JJ described him. He was tall, dark, and strong.

“Hi, my name’s Ophelia Lennox. I’ve heard a lot about you from Penelope,” I introduced myself to the man and the slight confusion on his face melted away, replaced with a welcoming smile.

“Derek Morgan. How am I not surprised that it was my baby girl who talked about me,” Derek winked at Penelope who was watching the encounter and she smirked before blowing a kiss, “JJ and Garcia told me about you too. I’m glad to finally put a face to the name,” 

I threw another smile at Derek before turning to who I now knew to be Dr. Reid. He was exactly like JJ described but so different. Dr. Reid towered over me, it’s common for that to happen being 5’3” but for some reason Dr. Reid felt impossibly tall. His hair was dorking, but in a cute kind of way. I felt a smile crawl its way onto my face when I took in his attire, a button up, tie, and vest. How am I not surprised?

“That means you must be Doctor Spencer Reid. Ophelia Lennox, nice to meet you,” I breathed out. Dr. Reid stared at me for a few seconds and I began to feel myself grow uncomfortable under his gaze. I cleared my throat and that seemed to knock whatever thoughts he had out of his head.

“It’s nice to meet you. JJ always talks about you fondly,” He gave me an awkward, but not unfriendly smile. 

“Well she mentions you too Dr. Reid. Says that you’re a bit of a nerd.” I glanced around at the others to see if they were paying attention to our conversation though it seemed like they started their own. “I gotta say, she seemed pretty confident that you wouldn’t mind listening to my rambles about psychology and philosophy.”

I saw a ray of emotions pass across Dr. Reid’s face and my settling insecurities suddenly popped up again. Did I say something wrong? Was I rude to say he was a nerd? I mean I basically implied I was a nerd too. Was that offensive? I didn’t get much further in my doubts before Dr. Reid began to reply.

“Oh, you can call me Spencer or Reid if you want.” Dr. Reid, or Spencer, seemed to hesitate before saying his next words.

“I actually wouldn’t mind at all talking about psychology and philosophy. I have a BA psychology,” I nodded, figures he would have a degree in that field, after all he does work for the BAU. 

“I have my doctorate in psychology,”

“I didn’t know you had a doctorate,” Spencer remarked.

“Ya know, I find that professors are kinda required to have at least one,” I tried to joke, honestly not my best, not even by a long shot. Spencer cracked a grin anyway and for that I was grateful. Nothing hurts your pride like a failed joke.

“What about you? Jayje told me that you’re a genius. Tell me what you got up those sleeves of yours doc,” I knew that there was more about Spencer that he wasn’t telling me and while I don’t wanna come off as creepy, I’m dying to know.

“Oh, uh, well, I have 3 PhDs in Chemistry, Engineering and Mathematics. Then there’s 2 BA’s in psychology and sociology. I can read at 20,000 words per minute, my I.Q. is 187 and I have an eidetic memory,” Seeing Spencer's uncomfortable face instantly made me feel bad. Why did I force Spencer to tell me all that? He clearly didn’t wanna share with the class and I completely ignored that.

“I-I’m sorry that I made you tell me that,” I rushed to get my words out. “You clearly didn’t wanna share, I shouldn’t’ve pressured you.”

“No no no,” Spencer's eyes were wide with an emotion that I couldn’t quite place. “You didn’t make me say anything. If I didn’t wanna tell you, I wouldn’t’ve.” He reassured me. I hesitantly nodded.

“Well I guess it’s only fair if I tell you about myself. Uh, let’s see, I’m a professor and there’s my doctorate, but you already know that. I, um, am a polyglot, that’s something. And my, uh, IQ is 166.” I listed off a few things about myself. My achievements aren’t quite as good as Spencers, but hopefully my sharing will make him a bit more comfortable.

“You’re a polyglot!” Spencer exclaimed. “I’ve never talked to one. Which languages do you know?”

“Fluently, I speak English, Korean, Spanish, French, Italian, and German. In Conversation, I can do Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, and Russian. Total of 10.” I proudly stated. Spencer looked amazed and for some reason it warmed my heart. I haven’t told people about my skill in a while so it’s nice to see that type of reaction I guess.

“Woah! JJ, you never told me we got another genius,” I heard a voice exclaim from behind me. I whipped around only to find the owner of said voice be Morgan. I laughed as he threw an arm around my shoulders and tried not to look like I hated the topic.

“She doesn’t really like talking about it. Says it makes people ‘uncomfortable’,” Penelope said with a grin. Elle and JJ nodded along with Penelope in agreement.

I mean they aren’t wrong. Talking about how smart you are always makes people feel like they have to compete, like they’re worth goes down because I’m smart. It sucks because then they want you to repress your intelligence to not make them uncomfortable. I told Spencer knowing that he wouldn’t feel like I judged him on his intelligence. If I felt otherwise, I wouldn’t’ve even mentioned it.

I watched amazed as Penelope and Morgan were able to seamlessly glide from one topic to another, their ability to keep Elle and JJ in the conversation impressed me considering the amount of flirting they were doing.

I turned to Spencer and raised an eyebrow questioningly. A slight blush raised to his cheeks, probably from the alcohol he had been drinking, and he shrugged as if to tell me that he didn’t know what was happening.

The night continued on seamlessly. The others danced and socialized with strangers around the bar, but Spencer and I were more than content to stay at our table and talk about random topics. I really enjoyed our discussion about our favorite philosophers, mine of course being Machiavelli, and the fact that Spencer didn’t seem to get bored not even once encouraged me to talk more and more. Spencer did his fair share of talking too, though he spoke more with facts and not his personal beliefs. I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised that he could tell me some of the more obscure facts about Machiavelli considering his eidetic memory. I clinged on to his words fascinated by his intelligence in my favorite subject. 

Before I knew it, the night was clearly coming to an end. JJ clearly had too much to drink and girl code forced me to go help my drunk best friend.I made my way to where she was dancing with Penelope and a few other random men and tried to get her attention. Finally, JJ slowed her dancing and turned to me.

“Yeah,” she slurred with a grinned stretch across her face. 

“It’s,” I glanced down at my watch,”nearly 3:30. I need to get you home Jayje.” JJ looked at me with a pout but I could tell that she just needed a little extra push.

“I have Cheetos at my house. If you come with me, you can have them,” Now that was definitely the push that she needed. She nodded her head vigorously, now completely happy with the promise of her favorite snack.

“I gotta use the bathroom,” she whined. I rolled my eyes and was about to help her to the restroom but before I got the chance, Penelope rushed over and took JJ right out of my arms.

“I got this. I want you missy, to go say goodbye to Spence,” I stood there sputtering for a few seconds. Penelope laughed at the look on my face.

“Sweetie, you too are so cute. If you don’t date I will be so mad at you! I’ll bring her to the front when she’s done,” Before I got the chance to come up with a decent reply, Penny had already left with JJ. Okay then, I guess I’m gonna say goodbye to Spencer, I had learned long ago that it’s better to listen to Penny.

As I made my way back over to Spencer, I contemplated if I wanted to really give this guy my number. I mean, yeah we liked the same stuff, but the last several people I’ve been with have seemed great and then turned into asshats. I can’t say it’s not cute to see Spencer in the same spot I left him though. I sighed, knowing that Ialready made up my mind less than halfway through the night. Of course I’m gonna give him my number, casually though, didn’t wanna freak him out.

“Hey Spencer,” I waved, instantly feeling way too awkward. “Uhm, I’m gonna talk JJ home. It’s getting really late, so,” I trailed off. Spencer shifted from foot to foot as he nodded in acceptance. I reached into my purse and pulled out a pen and an old receipt.

“I, uh, well, here,” I wrote my number down and handed it to him,”if you wanna talk, or, uh, I don’t know, wanna just hang out. You can call or text me whenever.” Spencer accepted the piece of paper quickly and nodded.

“I’d like that,” Spencer smiled gently at me and I felt my nervousness start to drain. I smiled one more time before saying goodbye to my new, uh, friend I guess.

I went and waited by the front of the bar for a few minutes, my mind far away. I haven’t given my number to someone in so long, yet that was one of the best reactions I’ve ever had. Hopefully Penelope is right about all of this. What if I just ruined a perfectly good friendship with the man? I groaned aloud, feeling as if I just made a fool of myself.

I sat there for who knows how long, wallowing in doubts before I saw JJ and Penelope approach. JJ hung off of Penny like she was the only thing between her and the floor, yet JJ was talking rapidly about something that I couldn’t quite make out.

“She’s yours now,” JJ’s eyes lit up when she saw me and she began to untangle her limbs from Penny. 

“Phelia! I missed you,” JJ cried as she flung herself at me. I caught her and adjusted her in my arms. Drunk JJ is probably the most affectionate person I know and I don’t think that will ever change. 

“Come on JJ, we gotta go home,” I said gently. I didn’t want JJ to forget about my promise and try to fight and stay.

“Oh yeah! You got those Cheetos at home!” JJ slurred and I grinned thriuphetly. I gave Penny a quick goodbye hug and as we stumbled our way to the exit.

It took almost double the amount of time to get home as it did to get to the bar in the first place, but once we arrived home JJ collapsed onto my couch with an exaggerated sigh.

“Cheetos?” She questioned and I let out a large laugh before going to get them out of the pantry. I tossed them on the couch next to her knowing that she wouldn’t be able to catch them. Just as they landed, she snatched them up and started to devour them. Instead of staying around to socialize with an inebriated JJ, I decided to go to my room and change out of my dress. 

After I had changed I took a makeup wipe and started to clean my face. I grabbed another wipe and went towards my living room where I knew JJ was still laying about. When I saw JJ, she was still munching on her snack but noticeably slower than before. I called her name and when she looked up at me I tossed her my extra makeup wipe.

“So,” JJ started, “what’s with you and Spence?” I groaned at the question. I guess JJ isn’t drunk enough to forget that one.

“I don’t know Jay, he was nice and Penn gave me that look, you know the one! I just gave him my number, it probably won’t lead to anything,” I explained. JJ kept a teasing grin on her face as I tried to sputter out a few excuses before she finally felt pity on me and interrupted.

“I’m just teasing Phelia. Just, if he does call you that means he likes you. He really doesn’t take hints very well,” That makes sense, he doesn’t really seem like the type to just ask a girl for her number or even ask a girl on a date. Though I guess that makes the likelihood of him calling me lower.

“Go to bed Jay, I’ll bring you a pair of pjs,” I got up from the couch to go grab an oversized tee and some fuzzy shorts. I brought them to JJ and said goodnight before making my way to my room. 

As I finished getting ready for bed, I thought about the events of the night. Hopefully something comes out of me giving Spencer my number otherwise I just made an idiot of myself in front of all my friends.


End file.
